Talk:Summoners' Research Lab/@comment-27368755-20151217230836
The Yellow Flash Rewards * reienoku * 3,000,000 Zel * 50,000 Karma * 90,000 XP * 1 Gem Preparation You may use up to 3 squads and 1 item set for this battle. Each of the squads must have unique units in them and you are allowed up to double your total cost. You can select a different friend from your entire friends list for each squad that you can bring in. There is no cooldown when using a friend to fight Lugina and his allies. Your items do not get replenished when a team dies, so bring as many healing items, elemental seals, BB gauge support items, Revive items, and status cure items. Recommended Leaders: * Ardent Dawn Avant - 30% boost to HP, ATK, Critical, Spark and BB Atk damage * Sealed God Lucius - Nullifies all status ailments, boosts ATK and Spark damage boost if exceeded damage inflicted and Sparks created, fills OD gauge much faster * Twilight God Grahdens & Raging Blade Owen (35% boost to all parameters) * Status nullification leaders (Darvanshel, Reeze, ll & Mina, Ronel, Rin, etc.) * BC fill while being attacked (Lily Matah, Orna, Eva and Fei) * HP boost (Oulu, Tridon, etc.) * BC and/or HC drop rate buff (Zelnite, Nick) * 15% Damage reduction from Earth types (Arbonella, Ramna, Magnazorda, etc.) * Boost in Spark damage and BB fill during Spark (Rosetta, Raaga) Recommended Units: * Units with at least 10,000 HP (including sphere/LS boosts) * A mitigation unit to lower incoming damage: ** Grave Carver Aaron - Can increase allies' BB guage, boost Def with his BB/SBB, 75% mitigation for 3 turns on UBB & good extra skill ** Guardian Darvanshel - Excellent as a lead, can attack with his BB/SBB which can help push past certain HP thresholds & boosts allies' Def with SBB. Highly recommened for this Trial. ** Flora Aegis Edea - Also buffs with Poison, Weak, Sick and Injury to attack ** Ice Bastion Zeldeus - Greatly boosts DEF on his SBB, HP and DEF boosting leader skill, and high DEF status, 1 hit AoE BB/SBB and boosts BB Atk through Extra Skill ** Leviathan Sage Elimo - Greatly boosts DEF on her SBB, good Extra Skill (cheap BB gauge cost), Heals HP and removes status ailments, 3-turn 75% damage mitigation through her UBB ** Dark Legend Magress - UBB (only) has great help to reduce damage taken massively from enemies (i.e. Gravion and Lugina). ** Pyro Archfiend Adel - Boost Spark damage and gradually heals HP. ** Mad Heretic Gazia- 10% damage reduction and added damage reduction when guarding from leader skill and DEF buff from BB ** Virtuous Champion Krantz - Recovers HP, cures status ailments, great Extra Skill, Dark (and Light) buff to help damage Lucius further, and 75% mitigation for 2 turns on UBB * A unit to help with BB fill: ** Demonic Idol Kikuri - Fills BB gauge when hit via SBB, very high drop checks, can inflict random ailments via Extra Skill. ** Inferno Rifle Bestie - Also good as leader, fills BB gauge, BB gauge fill rate and BB gauge fills when hit. ** Thunderbird Sabre Diana - Boosts BB gauge when attacked, fills BB gauge each turn & BC and HC drop rate buff. ** Tidal Nacre Medina - Increases allies' BB gauges with BB/SBB, boosts BB gauge when attacked ** Cataclysm Empress Feeva - High hit count BB/SBB, provides BC/HC drop rate boost ** Demonic Idol Kikuri - Boost BB gauge when attacked buff on SBB. High BC drop on Normal attack and SBB. ** Temptress Xie'Jing - Massive SBB damage, have a DoT debuff on SBB and BB gauge fill when attacked buff on SBB. ** Valkyrie Archangel Griel - Very good Leader Skill effect: boosts HP, provides BC/HC drop rate boost, chance to reduce Atk for SBB. ** Emerald Radiance Libera - BB has a DEF + REC buff with BC/HC droprate buffs. SBB adds BB gauge fill when attacked and REC to ATK buff. * Units for dealing damage: ** Gaia Sennin Oguro - Very powerful infinite SBB attack with ATK buff to self, and good Extra Skill. ** Grand Malediction Yuura - Very powerful infinite SBB attack with Damage over Time effect, and good Extra Skill. ** Calamity Steel Chrome - Boosts Spark damage, has Dark elemental weakness buff and BB fill when Sparking buff. His UBB is recommended when nuking Multifarious Lucius from 51-55% HP to death. ** Obsidian Seraph Zenia - Boosts Spark damage and BB Atk. Has Ignore Def buff and boosts all allies' BB gauge on BB. ** Thunder Champion Rahgan - Boosts normal hit count, inflicts Damage over time debuff. Effective during Obrio. ** Soul Covenant Charis - Boosts normal hit count, Effective during Obrio. ** * Unit Healers ** Heavenly Emperor Kanon - Very good as sub Unit or Leader, can cure stat debuffs and boosts DEF, with 3-turn 50% mitigation through UBB ** Galactic Treasure Ivris - can also provide Angel Idol buff to 2 random allies through UBB, provides Angel Idol to self at low HP through Extra Skill. ** Resplendent Queen Rinon - Recovers HP , cures and negate Status Aliment on BB / SBB , can add Light & Dark elemental to Attack for 3 turns on BB / SBB ** Gaia Tree Vertri - Recovers HP, cures and negates status ailments, fills BB gauge and BB gauge fill rate & provides all allies with Angel Idol buff at 50% chance, will not suffer from elemental weakness damage due to Extra Skill. ** Angelic Paladin Will - BB recovers HP, SBB provides HoT buff & boost BB damage. Can also help fill BB gauges with his BC/HC droprate buffs. ** Archangel Aurelia - BB gradually recovers HP, cures and negates status ailments. Effective against Refrain to combat the Damage over time debuff it gives ** Immortal Beast Sargavel - Boosts Max HP, cures and negates statuses and high hit count SBB ** Wave Breaker Quartz - Provides gradual healing buff to counter Refrain's DoT effect and inflicts DoT effect to enemies. UBB fully heals HP for 3 turns and probable Angel Idol buff at 50% chance. Can also survive 2 KO attacks with 40% chance via Extra Skill Phase 1: Paris 6* Skill Set: * Rambling Roar= AoE * Bolts and Ignis = single-target attack * Decline = AoE * Shettado - Plaid = strong single-target + Atk Down * Thunder Array = At 60% and 30% HP, ** Casts a Thunder Barrier, which is followed by a strong AoE if not brought down within 3 turns. ** BC/HC resistance Strategy: - Not much to say here since she doesn't do anything. - Just break the Thunder barrier. Phase 2: Paris 7* Skill Set: * Raghan -Charla summoned = Summons Rahgan and Charla. Once both are dead, she will continuously summon them every 5 turns, until she fall below 50% HP. ** Rahgan 7* *** 雷皇幻武連拳 (Royal Thunder Chain Punch) = AoE + Hit count Up to party ** Charla 7* *** Esperanza Wand)= Recovers HP and cures status ailments. *** Crusader's Amulet = Crit rate, Crit damage, Spark damage Up * " Bonds of Cango " = Mitigates 100% damage when Rahgan and Charla is alive * ----------------------------------- * At 50%, Loch joins the battle. ** Loch 7* *** Breath Stealing Bow = Strong AoE + Spark damage Up *** Divine Piercing Flash = Strong AoE + Spark damage + BB Mod Up * ----------------------------------- * Reiegureshi = Strong AoE * Reiegureshi - Cuong= Strong AoE * Di Klein Para Still = Strong AoE * Regiasu - Furuguraito = Strong AoE * " Sword of bonds " = Light ATK Up * " Shield of bonds "= Light DEF Up * Rambling Roar = recover HP, BC/HC drop rate for allies * Overdrive = Occurs at 10%. Mitigates 100% damage for 3 turns. * Phoenix magic circle " Ma XiangードHikaru ku " = Cast within 4 turns after Overdrive ** Recovers 150,000 HP ** ATK/DEF/REC Up to her party Strategy - Use a 3-turn mitigation UBB to survive Rahgan and Charla's attacks and nuke them within the duration. Guard accordingly if you cannot cast a UBB. - Most of the fight, Paris will have BC/HC resistance, so bring a BB filler (instant and/or gradual BB fill) - As stated above, Paris will Overdrive at 10% while only taking 1 damage. After four turns, she will heal herself to almost half her total HP (150,000 HP). - After using her UBB, you can just kill her. It may be slow, but she won't do anything deadly, unless you fail to BB your mitigator.